


long-lasting.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: As soon as Rey and Ben hooked up, their friends started taking bets on how long it would last.or:  Rey and Ben's couple of nights together turn into something more that they're determined to make work.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	long-lasting.

**Author's Note:**

> day 36, drabble 36.
> 
> Prompt 036 - resolve.

As soon as Rey and Ben hooked up, their friends started taking bets on how long it would last. Neither of them was known for having long-lasting relationships and everyone assumed that they would just be another notch on each other's bedposts. And while it had started out as just a couple of nights together, a conversation made them realize they understood each other. They resolved to make things work after that, each knowing that they'd finally found their other half. Their friends were surprised when it didn't end, but never more surprised than when they received the wedding invitations.


End file.
